Último adiós
by CrimsonSavior
Summary: (OS) Si tan solo pudiera sentirte una vez más...


Sentirte una vez más

Y pensar que nunca más podría volver a abrazarla…

…

― ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

― El maestro me encargó esta misión especialmente a mí y a Laxus, no quiero involucrarte y que luego salgas lastimada por mi culpa.

― ¿Acaso me estas subestimando? ― bromee dándole un suave golpe en el brazo. Ella sonrió, siguiéndome el juego ―. Puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo.

― ¡Oh, claro que no! Me rindo, me rindo ― exclamó levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. Obviamente solo era un juego, Erza podía acabar con casi cualquier cosa, no por nada era llamada una de las magas más fuertes. Nos abrazamos una última vez antes de despedirnos. Laxus la esperaba en la entrada del gremio. Solo debían completar una misión clase S, ya lo habían hecho antes.

Si solo hubiera sabido que ese día era el último para escuchar su voz, el último para abrazarla y sentir su tacto, el último para ver su sonrisa, el adiós definitivo. Si solo hubiera sabido eso no te hubiera dejado cruzar esa puerta con aquel papel arrugado entre las manos.

Apoyo mi espalda en la pared y poco a poco voy deslizándome hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo de mi apartamento, pongo mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas y hundo mi cabeza entre estas.

Ese día pasó con una tranquilidad absoluta que resultaba agobiante hasta cierto punto. Ningún trabajo interesante, los chicos se encontraban peleando pero eso ya era pan de todos los días que unos buenos golpes míos no pudieran solucionar. Recuerdo como llegué a casa y directamente me fui a dormir, esperando que pronto llegaras de esa misión. El día siguiente fue igual al interior, y el siguiente a este; hasta que en el tercer día llegaron algunos soldados del Consejo Mágico, contigo y Laxus en camillas, llenos de heridas y apenas aferrándose a la vida.

Recuerdo todo el alboroto que se formó, Wendy corrió a auxiliarlos y Pulyushka tampoco tardó en llegar. Quedaste en coma. Laxus despertó a la semana, pero tú seguías durmiendo con aquella expresión de tranquilidad en tu rostro. Pronto supimos que habían sido emboscados por cientos de magos oscuros y apenas con suerte habían conseguido escapar, todo parecía un poco surrealista si nos ponemos a pensar que dos de los magos más fuertes del gremio fueron derrotados por magos oscuros, magos que nunca antes habían dado tanta pelea.

Todos los días tomo tu mano entre las mías y la aprieto, con la esperanza de que tú me devuelvas el agarre con más fuerza. Aquella noche todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, nunca había sentido tal tristeza en mi interior, sentir como si alguien me estrujara el corazón o como una fuerza invisible impedía que cualquier palabra saliera de mi garganta. Ni la muerte de mis padres me había golpeado tan fuerte como esta noticia.

Y los días pasaban… Tu estado no mejoraba ni un poco y eso hacía que soltara hasta la última lágrima pensando en ti por las noches. Nadie en el gremio entendía porque me encontraba en tal estado de tristeza. Levy-chan intentaba animarme con cualquier cosa mientras que Natsu no se rendía todos los días al invitarme a alguna misión, pero todo me recordaba a ti. Las noches se sienten heladas sin el roce de tu piel con la mía. Tú me habías ayudado a superar mis temores, cuando me rodeabas con tus brazos me sentía tan segura y con tal libertad. Pero esa sensación no pudo durar para siempre…

Intento no quebrarme, ya he llorado lo suficiente, pero mis lágrimas insisten en salir, las limpio como puedo antes de sentir unos pequeños golpecitos en mi ventana. Volteo y veo a Happy y a Charle, ambos con un rostro de tristeza inigualable, me levanto del suelo y camino a abrirles solo para que ambos me rodeen con sus pequeñas patitas.

― Lucy… ― susurró Happy contra mi pecho ―. Debemos ir al gremio…

―... ― guardé silencio ― No puedo ir… ― voz rota ―… No puedo ir y verla en e-ese estado…

― Es sobre Erza ― miré a Charle y a Happy para que este me lo confirmara con un movimiento de cabeza.

No tardé en llegar al gremio con la ayuda de ambos exeed, pero el camino se hizo eterno hasta llegar a la puerta del gremio. Entré y allí te vi con una débil sonrisa. Correría y te abrazaría para no soltarte nunca más si lo que tuviera frente a mi fuera más que una simple ilusión. Mis ganas de verte me habían vencido y te veía, pero era una mentira, una mentira de la que jamás quisiera escapar. Y la realidad me golpeo tan fuerte como pudo, derribándome lejos de todo lo que tú y yo habíamos creado juntas.

Y todo el gremio se fundió en un abrazo liberando toda sensación de tristeza que abarcaba dentro de ellos. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si tan solo todo el gremio estuviera limpiando sus lágrimas de felicidad al verte despierta y no de tristeza, pero no, ya la vida se te había escapado de las manos.

Fairy Tail estaba de luto.

Todos estábamos alrededor de tu ataúd, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin darme un mísero descanso, mis ojos rojos e hinchados revelaban que tan mal la había pasado estas semanas mientras tu peleabas entre la vida y la muerte. La inmensa tristeza se sentía en el ambiente. Casi todos los gremios aliados estaban aquí llorando tu ida. Kagura se sostenía de mí intentando no caer con ambos brazos rodeados en mi pecho, yo le devolvía el agarre con la misma fuerza. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que significabas para mí, ellas más que nadie había notado las miradas.

Yo no quería separarme de ti, pero la vida ya se había encargado de hacer eso totalmente. Las rosas rojas te cubrieron y me despedí por última vez. El adiós definitivo. A duras penas fui llevada hasta mi casa por Kagura, donde esta me consoló entre sus brazos en un abrazo que necesitaba desde el primer día que llegaste en esa camilla.

A todos les dolía esta enorme pérdida, pero no tanto como a mí. Porque solo tú y yo nos conocíamos perfectamente, solo bastaba una mirada entre ambas para saber si algo andaba mal. Fuiste tú quien dio su brazo como soporte en mis momentos más difíciles. Porque solo tú y yo sabíamos del amor que ambas nos profesábamos. Porque todos habían perdido a una amiga, a una compañera, yo había perdido a mi alma gemela, mi compañera para toda la vida, mi pareja.


End file.
